Taiyoukai Kaita
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: Taiyoukai Kaita Daughter and Princess of the Taiyoukai clan who, moved to Konoha Village, so that she could defeat the two best in Konoha. One Uzamaki Naruto and one Uchiha Sasuke. But living there her family gets assassinated... FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Taiyoukai Kaita - Daughter of the Taiyoukai clan who, moved to Konoha Village, so that she could defeat the two best in Konoha. One Uzamaki Naruto and one Uchiha Sasuke. But living there her family gets assassinated and those whom she seeked to destroy is all whom she have left. It turns out... Sasuke never left for Orochimaru, but he still yearns for more power than he can achieve.

Chapter 1: Introductions...New 'friend'

A figure in white apparel leapt through the trees, from branch to branch, each leap graceful and precise. She was on her way towards the fire country, well, more precisely the hidden village of the fire country. She was the princess of the Tai -youkai clan. Pausing she sensed several presences coming her way. "Who are you? and what business do you have here?" asked a shinobi who was clad in black. This shinobi radiated power. She smirked. "Tai-youkai Kaita, and my business is my own," was her stoic reply. She made sure to tone down her power level, no need to pose a threat. "Follow me," was the terse reply. She inwardly snickered. She followed him only until they got into the village of Konoha then she quickly performed the seals for the shadow replication technique. Blending into the crowd she watched as her clone followed the shinobi. Once they were out of the clearing she made her way onto the roof tops. Stealthily she crossed over each rooftop. She was nearing the hokage monument which was about to the left of where she actually wanted to be when someone jumped in front of her. "It is broad daylight, you know?" The figure in front of her, had a serious countenance. Though he seemed amused. _Must be around... fifteen, fourteen maybe... _"Yes, I know," was her stoic reply. Her amber eyes held a sort of hollow coldness to them and her face was impassive. This of course fit the tone of voice she used. The figure in front of her started mumbling about something or other before finally saying. "Why did you send a clone to follow that juunin. You do know that you will be found out," The figure was speaking in a matter of fact tone. "You don't know what you are talking about," Her tone was suddenly lazy. _Who you are talking to... _

"Yes, I do, I know the shadow replication technique like... for lack of better references, the back of my hand," She glared at him. His sky blue eyes held a sort of... what was it... repressed intelligence. "No, you know your form of the technique... mine is quite different, I feel like I'm in two places at the same time, I am talking to the hokage, and you at the same time, everything I do has to be careful or both me and the clone will be mirroring the actions I make, I have to concentrate on being in half. Now just imagine doing that in battle with more than two clones," He stared at her for a moment. "No, I believe it is the same," was the blue eyed boys sudden reply. "Fine, whatever, Just who are you?" She asked allowing annoyance to color her voice. "Uzimaki Naruto," was his guarded reply. "Tai-youkai Kaita," She said. "Nice to meet you, now follow me or your ditching the Juunin would be in vain," She gave a slight nod of aquesense and followed him.

He led her down into the ally ways then through the streets and into an abandoned neighborhood. After reaching there he led her to a play ground. It was actually a very pretty sight. It had flowers. "It's pretty," She said simply before sitting down. "Hey, why did you come here?" He was sincerely curious. Sighing she turned to him. "My family, they need a place to live. The mountains that we were staying showed signs of deprivation. We found that we should leave. But we wanted to stay in a shinobi village where our blood limit would be preserved. Father sent me on my own because I was the only one he trusted. Mother died a while back when I was just a kit... I mean kid and he was very begrudging when I asked him to leave alone. I was the heir so... but anyway I convinced him that me going on my own was best. He only trusts me... and I pointed that out. he knew I always got the job done," When she finished speaking she noticed that the blue eyed blond had a serious look on his face. "What?" she asked. He sat up. "I'm going to tell you something, I have never told anyone. Every one that matters knew already and kept it from me until I was twelve, I think you can help me... but first, we have to get everything out in the open and cut the bull out," He looked serious. _He can't be serious, he's just met me! _But she couldn't deny that she could sense a kindred spirit in him, but to trust him... when they had just met. Sighing she shook her head. "Don't jump into things, with people you don't know," Her voice was cold but held a warning note. "I know... but since you are going to be staying here you have a right to know that I have a certain facade that I carry out every day, the people of the village have to believe that I am as idiotic as I pretend to be, I want to prove something to them," She glared at him in silence. "If you continue to talk, I will hurt you. Don't be open with me, not right now. But I will be honest. Underneath one mask lies another. You'll figure it out soon enough, but right now I have to send a clone back to my clan so they can follow it here," She did the hand signs before standing. Her clone stood in front of her. "Go, you know what to do," Her clone nodded before leaving. "Now, Naruto-kun , we will be seeing much of each other, ne?" Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It wasn't until the next day that Naruto knew what she had meant. She was to be on his team with Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura was training with Tsunade. He had been walking towards the bridge with his usual cry of 'Sakura-chaan' in his usual annoying way. Except Sakura hadn't been there so he had clamped his mouth shut. Then he walked silently to the railing and relaxed against it. He was beside Sasuke and Kaita was on the other side. He half expected her to start doing like all the other fan girls had done, smother Sasuke with 'affection' bitterly he waited... and waited... and wa- _Why isn't she showing signs of 'I love Sasuke' ? What natural phenomenon had occurred that I missed? _

Sasuke hadn't been expecting the female to be there either. When he had first arrived he found her out there bright and early. Clad in white baggy pants and a white tank top and white head band with the symbol of the leaf. At first he thought she was one of the many fan girls in the village. But that thought was cancelled out the moment she looked at him. Her amber eyes held boredom. And her voice bordered on lazy as she turned her head his way cast him a drawled 'Ohayo' before turning back around and staring lazily ahead of her once again. He of course just knew that she was trying a new tactic to get his attention, until, Naruto came near the clearing. He saw her eyes light up with recognition. He also noted the light deflect after the dobe yelled out 'Sakura-chaan'. He winced. _Just why was the dobe keeping up this act... _

The trio stood there. Silently until finally some one coughed. It just happened to be Kaita. "Sasuke..." _Oh, finally, she starts the I love you fan girl bit_... the two males looked at each other they knew what was coming next... "Why is it that you cannot sense the presence of another? Naruto-kun Can't you feel it?" ok, maybe they didn't know what was going to come next. "I mean, He was here by the time You got here Sasuke, I felt him coming up. He's been watching us... does he do that often... wait three hours to come down and teach... Well, Do you... Hatake Kakashi," Said person jumped down from the tree he had been in. "Gah! A kid sensed me.. I must work on my stealth," his uncovered eye crinkled at the corner. "Now, we have a mission but it is in about a months time, for now I want to have a training session. Sasuke, Naruto you two will be sparring and You and I will be sparring Kaita," So they split into groups.

Kaita frowned as the white, or was it grey haired male stood to the side and watched them spar. She half growled before looking boredly at their fight. Inwardly she smirked, it would seem that Naruto had the upper hand. Well, that is until he started slowing down. To others it would seem un-noticeable, but to her it was obvious. "Come on Naruto-kun..." She says quietly. He hears her she knows that he does. Finally, she loses patience and look in the direction of Kakashi. "Sensei, why aren't we sparing?" He just stares at her. She does not notice Naruto is right behind her until he speaks. "Sakura-chan usually watches us..."

Sasuke sees a shadowed look cross the females face at the name 'Sakura' but she seemed slightly deflated at the added '-chan'. Sometimes... the dobe was too much of a dobe. How can he be blind to the reactions that are present when ever he mentions Sakura? "Dobe..." murmured Sasuke. He sees that Kaita is frowning at him. "What?" asked Sasuke staring at the girl. "Hn," she murmured looking away from them. "Spar with me..." She said suddenly as she stared at Sasuke... A snort was her only answer as she stared at Sasuke... slowly she turned her head to the side and noted that it had been Naruto who had issued the snort. "What is your malfunction?" she asked annoyedly. Kakashi stared at her for a moment. He shook his head. "You aren't ready to fight with the fierceness these two fight..." She gave him a look and he turned his head. "Don't say that..." Her voice is in a deadly whisper as she says this. Suddenly she hissed... "The fierceness is in my blood.." Her eyes flashed from amber to crimson before she looked away. "Spar with me," she said with her usual aloofness. With her normal demeanor returned, she stood out on the training field. She was ready, the blood was rushing through her veins she wanted a fight...

Kaita was prepared for the normal barrage of shuriken to come at her, she hadn't moved from her spot. The only sign of movement being her right hand, in which she held a kunai, that she used to block the on coming weapons. She smirked before seemingly copying Sasuke as he called out his precious fire jutsu. She hadn't called out the name. She hadn't needed to. A part of her blood limit was that she could do jutsus' without saying them outloud. This came in handy from time to time. Sasukes' eyes widened as he saw his jutsu coming at him in a fire ball larger than his own. Much, larger. He jumped out of the way and was greated by seven clones standing in front of him, and neither one was real, he was sure of it. So that means... He turned quickly blocking a blow to his head. The feral look that was in her eyes as he looked up shocked him. "You..." was all he got out as he was blast across the clearing, and into a tree. She stood at the ready and crouched. Her white headband was pulled down over her eyes. She was carefull. She refused to allow him to copy her jutsu. Her father would kill her, heir or no if their techniques were ever stolen by the Uchiha. Across the clearing she saw Sasuke get up and charge toward her. She could read the killing intent radiating off of him and it was thrilling, she found herself getting excited. In a rash decision she increased what she would show of her power level. She allowed some of her more potent power to show through. This seemed to cause Sasuke to pause. Keeping her face in a carefully blank mask, she raised an eyebrow. Her voice was cold yet taunting as she spoke. "Scared, Uchiha." She asked. This had the desired effect as Sasuke ran at her a vicious snarl on his lips. "Maa, don't look like that... dog doesn't suit you," Kaita continues her taunt. Sasuke smirked, gaining some composure as he retorted. "No, but it suits you very well..." Sasuke hadn't expected for her to smile. "Thank you," she says as she flipped over Sasukes' form and twisted in mid air to deliver a kick to his back.

Naruto was watching this with barely concealed interest. Not to mention delight. "Kakashi-sensei, can I enter this battle? Two on one is an advantage..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto ignored this in favour of asking another less... odd... question. "Hows Iruka?" He asked as he smirked in Kakashis' general direction. Kakashi blinked in shock, but had no other outward reaction. "So... who do you think is going to win this fight?" Seeing no forthcoming information... Naruto sighed. Kakashi was being... different today. _Must have something to do with Kaita-chan... or Iruka-niisan..._ Naruto suddenly grinned. "You know... dolphins have an affinity to like almund chocolates, as well as mysterious attitudes..." Still no reaction from the Jounin. "You know, insanity grants the finer wishes in life... hokages like to play duck duck goose?" Still nothing. "Do you _love_ me?" he asked. The jounin said absolutely nothing... in fact he was reading his favorite Icha Icha Paridise... Naruto sighed as he turned to watch the rest of the fight... Resigned to have no attention what so ever bestowed upon him by the famous copy cat nin that was his sensei.

Kaita had blinked having heard all that Naruto had been saying and wondered what in the world brought in on. She shook her head and just decided that it was a part of his act. Sasuke was currently her chair as she looked at Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto finally realised why he hadn't been getting any attention. and he fully understood. "You... You won?"

AN: Wow... ok.. sorry, would you review please... thank you...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Bring in the family, She doesnt spar for a week... family, clan dies in the midst of it all. Kill or be killed. Become friends. Title 3: No spar... family discussion 4: troubles... fight 5:family killed... friends pulled together. 6: Family, new.

Chapter 2: Bring in the family/Sakura

Word of the clan got around fast... They had their compound built into the village in no time. Which meant it took a little over a week. Kaita had been busy helping her clan build, in fact the other two were stuck helping her build onto their compound as a mission. Her uncles Inuyasha and Nara had sent odd looks her way as they worked but she had just shrugged. After they had completed the finishing touches, they walked into the compound which was seperated into four sections, one section for the Hanyou part of the clan which was headed by Tai-youkai, Inuyasha... One section for the youngest brother Nara and his family, one for the leader of the entire clan, which was her father, Tai-youkai, Sesshoumaru... and the last one is the training grounds.

Sighing Kaita invited her two team mates into her home. She had a house all to her self, there were plenty in her fathers compound. "You two... would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked. In the week that they knew her she had never acted any where near civil. They nodded though. She gave a great sigh before walking into her home but leaving the door open for them. Sasuke walked in first and Naruto walked in last and shut the door behind him. She gave them their tea, or in Narutos' case she gave him Ramen broth. She heard a gasp and looked up to see Naruto looking at her wide eyed. She quirked an eye brow, and returned to drinking her tea. "I... I... THANK YOU, how did you know that I... " Naruto sniffed. And though she could see that some of it was an act the rest was real gratitude. In truth he really did like Ramen, but he didnt eat it all the time, just in public, or when he couldn't afford groceries, which was often. Kaita would have replied had not her door bell rang. She gave them both a nod before standing and walking to the door.

"Uncle... is there something that you desire at the moment, I am entertaining guests'." She said in a bored tone. "We're Tai-youkai... we don't fraternize with the enemy..." The white haired male said. "Besides that there is a female here to see you..." She growled softly at this. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "I'll talk to her tomorrow..." Her uncle nodded before turning and heading back to his part of the compound. Which would have taken a normal person an hour at most to cross. "I have to get some sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow... perhaps I'll be myself then, eh?" she asked before smiling at the two shell shocked shinobi standing behind her. They had thought that she hadnt noticed them. _How sad..._

Kaita arrived first as usual to team sevens meeting spot. Five minute later she saw something pink. She blinked...pink? Looking up, yet keeping the bored expression on her face, she tilted her head to one side in greeting. Pinkie smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno..." pinkie said holding out a hand. _ Ah, so this is '_Sakura-chaan'_ . I do not wish to touch that hand... I refuse to touch that hand... Naruto likes this... pink haired... thing...with the tooo bright smile and the annoyingly 'puke' green eyes... Naruto..._ Inwardly, she sighed sadly. Outwardly, she had an irked look on her face... She hn'ed and rested against the bridge. Sasuke came next. She nodded at him distractedly... _wheres Naruto?_ She saw Sasuke wave in response to her nod, and reveled in the fact that Sakura was jealous. She didnt care much, they were her teammates but Sakura was... well... _ if I am to be honest to myself I was the one who came in on... Ah, theres Naruto-kun..._ Kaita waved, and Naruto waved back... then there was this light in his eyes as he saw Sakura and she inwardly sighed... "Sakura-chaan, you're back!" Kaita deflated... _He's never going to see thats right in front of him... or at least he'll pretend not to see..._

Sakura sighed... _that idiot... when will he see that I don't like him... and that... girl... Sasuke acknowledged her..._ "Hello, Naruto," said Sakura deciding to be civil for once. When she saw his eyes light up she regreted it... "So, Sakura-chan, will you go eat ramen with me... and Sasuke?" Naruto said. She didn't notice Sasukes' glare at the blond shinobis' words. "Really, Sasuke-kun, you're going to eat Ramen, Can I come with you? and Naruto I dont want to go any where with you..." The light in Narutos' eyes faultered. "Why don't you ask that girl over there?" Naruto turned to Kaita.

Kaita had been ready to rip the girls head off... or to cut her neck with a blunt kunai. But when Sakura had asked Naruto to ask her, Kaita, she had to pause for a moment.

_Naruto-kun... if you ask me... _ Kaita saw Naruto turn to her... _I will go..._ But she saw the look in his eyes... they were somewhat empty... hollow... _ so he really likes this...sakura...person._ "Nevermind..." was his reply, as he leaned against the bridge beside Sasuke and away from Kaita. Kaita felt her heart fall. _hn, figures... ignore me now... And Kakashi is here, wonder if they sense him... no matter..._

Kakashi had noticed the way Kaita had reacted to everything... she seemed colder than usual.. _Naruto, you are being idiotic... letting this one get away..._ In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared in front of his students. "You're Late!" came the cry from Naruto and Sakura. "Well, you see, I got lost on the road called life, and when I found my way back to the road a black cat crossed my path, I was about to go around, for you know how superstitious I am, but it beckoned me to follow it and it led me to a wounded and lonely dolphin, whom I had to patch up... and lay to bed..."

"Liar!" the duet cried in unison as Sasuke merely glared. Kaita gave a thoughtful look, though one couldn't tell for the impassive facade she had. "Actually, I think he's telling the truth... in a round about way..." There was a moment of silence as the other three reflected upon what she said. "Eww..." kaita turned around only to see Naruto squenching up his face in an disgusted look... _Naruto?_ She noted that Kakashi had tensed.

"Eww... that's... _gross!_" cries Naruto. Inwardly he snickers. _ I always knew about those to... It was so obvious...teheehee..._ "You put an... _icky, wet, _slippery... _Dolphin_ into your bed... won't you get wet too? when you go to bed I mean?" Naruto saw that every one relaxed just slightly and he was minorly dissappointed... _ they really can't see beneath... 'underneath one mask lies another' it makes sense... what Kaita said... it makes sense..._ Naruto adopted a slightly thoughtful pose. As he noticed eyes on him he decided to follow through... "Though, I suppose you would sleep on the couch... yes... that makes sense..." Naruto nods resolutely for good measure. The rest of the group sweatdrops.

Kakashi relaxed. _Must he be so dense... then again that may be a good thing..._ Kaita gave Kakashi a glance before noding. "Now, Sakura you spar with Kaita, and Sasuke spars with Naruto..." Naruto stared at Kakashi as if he had lost his ever-perverted-dolphin-loving-mind. "Kaka-sensei! Kaita will pulverize her!"

"Are you calling me weak? You shouldn't even be using such big words... it probably burnt out brain cells just studying the word..." Sakura prepared to punch Naruto in the head. However, her fist was caught by a crimson eyed Kaita. "Punch him, and die" she said so softly that Sakura nearly missed it. Sakura growled. "You cant do..."

"Leave Sakura-chan alone, Kaita... She doesn't know you beat Sasuke in sparing...She doesn't know she's the weakest of us all, she doesn't know you are a better teammate... she doesn't know Sasuke... she doesn't know you... she doesn't know you are holding back your full power and have been for the past months.. heck even the others didn't know... was just me that noticed... its easy to listen in when no one thinks your their because it is peaceful... and lastly, she doesn't know me..." Narutos' voice was slightly deadly as he lifted his head to reveal indago eyes. Kaita smirked her own eyes turning into a richer crimson than before. Kaita sniffs the air. _packmate,_ was the consensual thought, the shared thought between the two. She looked at Sasuke and sees the underlying bitterness. She can almost taste his jealousy. She could almost hear his thoughts... _Silly, Uchiha... You are our packmate, we protect what is ours and we help them..._

After a moment the two revert to their original states. Sakura was shocked but said nothing. "Let us fight," says Kaita in a bored tone of voice. Kaita lowers herself on her knees and relaxes. _Time to try out a special part of my bloodline... Mother natures' blessing... ok, relax, calm down, become one with nature, the elements work with me, I am natures kin...There, the wind is blowing around me ... I am untouched..._ Kaita was on her knees with a book in her hand and wind was swirling slowly around her keeping her in a large dome of protection. "Fight" she says simply. Sakura ground her teeth together. Sakura walked calmly toward the dome, so far she was doing well the wind had not harmed her so she walked forwards... and was thrown clear across the clearing and into a tree.

Naruto had been watching them anxiously but so far all Kaita had done was sit down and begin to read a book. He saw Sakura walking towards the girl and he felt something was not right. It was a gut instinct, but before he had had a chance to warn her she was blown across the clearing by an invisible force. Worry gripped his heart as he ran towards her with a cry of, "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke had been watching the fight avidly. The girl was controling the elements. He turned to Kakashi to see that he had noticed too. He had been about to ask Kakashi about it when he saw the mans eyes widen and then he heard a frantic cry of 'Sakura-chan' to his left.

"Sakura-chan!" this broke her concentration. She felt somewhat hurt... but that was over as she saw Naruto looking down at Sakura worriedly. "She is a shinobi... she will be alright..." Kaita said. "That is not the point, I know how you feel about Naruto, but even though she hurts him, he loves her... you can't just stop love..." She looked up to see Kakashi standing beside her. She sighed... _ I know..._

"Kaita-chan!" called a voice from the left. She frowned slightly. _Why is uncle Inuyasha coming here? _ A male in a fire red haori and hakamas landed in front of her. He had a young woman on his back. "Aunt Kagome..." she said softly. Kagome slid off of Inuyashas' back and stared sadly at her. That knowing look in her eyes. "You are needed back at the compound..." Kaita looks at Kagome for a moment before nodding. She quircked an eyebrow at her uncle. He spoke gruffly, "They want to discuss a family issue.." Kaita frowns. _No, no, no not good, not good at all..._ Kaita nods at them and runs off, leaving confused teammates and empathetic family members...

Kaita rushed towards the compound... _ No, not good... definitely Not a good sign, they sent Uncle Inu... _ Kaita paused... before sighing sadly... _ I know what this is about..._

AN: Hope you enjoyed this... chapter 3 will come later... provided you all like this... I hope you like this... I need feed back... or I will take it down. I'm not so sure that this is going over so well...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Family discussion

Kaita was sitting in her fathers study. She was curious, yet she understood what this meeting was about. "Why did you send uncle Inu?" she asked immediately after he entered the room. She had already known the answer but she had no idea why it _had_ to be uncle Inu. Her father sat behind his desk. His amber eyes flashing and his silver hair flowing in an imaginary wind. "Because he is the only part of the family that would not kill those humans upon their scent." Her father stated simply. She sighed knowing it was useless to attempt to persuade him to do other than what he wanted. "Do I have to kill them, I can already defeat them... I got the Uchiha... and umm... The Haruno. Do I really have to defeat them so badly?" She asked. "Do not think that I missed your lack of reference to the Uzimaki..."He said with a raised brow. "I..." she had no chance to continue her sentence as the door opened with a crash. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Forgive this lowly servant... I could not stop her... I'm sooo sorry forgive this lowly Jaken... be merciful.. please..."

"Be silent, Jaken!" snapped Kaita in frustration. "You! You... blasted, lying, human loving, wench! How dare you tell this Jaken what to do" He cried in anger. "Perhaps he has forgotten whom he is speaking to, and in front of... what do you think father?" she said calmly. Her face was impassive, but the look in her eyes promised pain. "Perhaps." murmured her father disinterestedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama save me!" The short little man cried out in fear as he ran away from Kaita. "Surely you know that this is my father you are speaking to!" she said silently. "Oh, Help this Lowly servant!" Cried Jaken desperately.

Sesshomaru merely glanced out of the corner of his eyes idly said, "Kaita, what have I told you about playing with prey?" "Umm... don't do it for too long" she said off-handedly. He snorted in a very un-lordly manner. She rolled her eyes bopped Jaken on the head... Hard, of course. "OWWW! What has this JAKEN done to DESERVE THIS MAL-TREATMENT!"

"Kaita," said Sesshoumaru softly. She walked towards him after making sure that Jaken was suitably punished. Which included make-up, a kimono, some incense, and a tea-house that was near the middle of the village which would make his trip back home long and... embarassingly painful. _'teeheehee, and who says that I don't have a sense of humor...' _

"Yes, father?" she asked silently. "Why are you not wanting to... do as your mission suggests?" he asked. "Father... They are my comrads... my pack-mates! I can't turn on them... I lov... They are important to my survival... Besides, we can live in peace... right? I mean the Hokage believes our reasons for coming... and though they aren't all true they all hold a measure of truth to them... I can't kill them... I... I won't..." She said. Her head was held down in some simblance of apology, before she lifted it back up so that it would not be taken as shame. Before walking out and going towards her room. Because, what did she have to be ashamed of?

"There is a female asking to see you, Kaita-sama" said Kintu, one of the few cousins she kept in touch with, the moment she got in front of her door. "Hmm... Fine," she said as she followed Kintu farther down the hall. _Ah, well... I _did_ say that I would speak to _her _today..._

"Why are you twitching?" was the first thing out of her mouth when she saw the figure standing in front of her. "I... I... That does not matter. I've come to see where your allegiance lies..." said the girl in front of her. "Please... You know very well where they lie." she said. Her face, as always, was impassive. She glared at the person in front of her. "Really, is there nothing else? No, you will be killed... nothing... really I expected more from you." she said amusedly. "Kabuto... let the genjutsu go. I'm not an idiot... and my family can smell you a mile away... be glad that they know of my dealings with you."

"Why are you allying yourself with these weaklings? You are a powerful clan" said Kabuto. "Why are you allying with a snake? The fire too good for you?" she retorted, "Or do you have fun with the snake man?"

"You..." He growled in anger. "Yes, me... _my_, people have been saying that alot... I digress. Yes I said it. And Yes, you enjoy it..." She said aloofly. He stood in annoyance and turned his back on her. She grinned. "You have been warned," he said softly. She merely continued to grin. "And you look like a girl, so were even," she said not missing a beat in their conversation. "You'll be sorry..." he said.

Then he was gone. She sighed softly. She was hoping that it wouldn't cause to much trouble with the village. You see she and Kabuto were.. an item, or used to be. NO, I know what you are thinking... when saying item, it meant that they used to work together, not that they were in a romantic relationship. Sighing once again Kaita made her way towards the Uchiha compound.

Once there she walked towards Sasuke's home. "What are you doing here?" asked a voice from above her head. "Naruto-kun?" she said impassively as she looked up at the blond hanging from a tree. Well, not really hanging, more like standing under a branch. "Practicing Chakara control, ne?" she asked. He gave her a nod. "Why are you so subdued?" she asked, as she realized that he had said nothing apart from his initial inquiry. "Why did you send a toadlike thing to the tea house... or Harem, whatever?" he asked in response. "ok... You're bored? or you have finally gotten tired of this facade?" she asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow, though it was quite a funny sight seeing as he was up side down. That and he was uncharacteristically serious. She would have laughed had she not known this side of him. "I told you when we met, and I was going to tell you more but just in case you've forgotten, you told me not to tell things to strangers..." he said. She gave him an annoyed look before walking passed him. He jumped down. "I'm sorry" He said as he caught up with her. "I'm a stranger, am I?" she questioned coldly. Naruto flinched, before he gave her a disgruntled look. " I said that I was sorry..." He said in a soft voice.

"I know." she said, but she continued walking. When she reached Sasuke's home, she merely stood at the door. Naruto didn't comment on this strange action. Moments later Sasuke opened his door. The Uchiha didn't react to their presence, he merely took it in stride. "We will train." said Kaita. "What about Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. This earned him a look from his two teammates. "Just because I was angry doesn't mean I love her any less... She still needs to train. She's just ignorant. She'll learn to be a part of our pack," said Naruto defensively. The only one to notice Kaita flinch was Sasuke. 'Dobe...' he thought angrily, but he didn't do anything.

"Let's go," said Kaita indifferently. They walked towards the Uchiha training grounds in silence. As they reached said training ground Kaita noted that the one named Sakura had gotten her missive. "There is your _precious_ Sakura-_chan_ " said Kaita, and Naruto pretended to ignore the bitter tone that she had used. "Kaita-chan, spar with me." said Sasuke immediately after noticing the pink haired girl coming towards them. "I got your missive," said Sakura dismissively towards Kaita. Obviously she hadn't heard Sasuke ask Kaita to spar, because she immediately grasped onto the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, _Spar_ with me..." said Sakura in a sickly sweet tone of voice. The girl was _not_ talking about any regular sparing. Couldn't be... Because if she were she would have an expression of horror on her face instead of that idiotic looking expression that was supposedly a _flirty seductive_ look.

Kaita merely stared indifferently as Narutos' face fell completely. _'Haven't we been through this? Why is he still feeling like this? Why does he let his hopes get up then crushed? How can he stand this girl? She isn't even all that pretty and...AH! I'm soo not jealous of this.. this pink_ thing_... no, this is unacceptable_ ' Thought Kaita with disgust. "Sasuke is sparring with me." said Kaita simply. Sakura stared at her, then did the unthinkable. She _laughed_. Not only did she laugh, but she laughed _hard_.

"_You_... you're going to spar... with _my_ Sasuke-kun? I think not." said Sakura angrily. "I asked her to spar with me," said Sasuke indifferently. "You spar with... Naruto," said Kaita, though inwardly she thought she was going to be sick.

Naruto cheered inside. He knew that he was hurting Kaita, but he loved Sakura. He couldn't just stop loving the girl, even if she was mean to him... ok, she was down right _cruel_ to him at times. He had a new approach now though. He was going to lay off the girl and try winning her to him in an subtle way. He knew that Kaita would help him and that made it all the better. He really didn't want to hurt Kaita. She was his friend. He noticed the way her eyes dimmed when he spoke to Sakura with affection, though the pink haired girl always blew him off. He knew those signs because he himself gave them when Sakura spoke to Sasuke. He also knew how it felt, but he was hoping that she would give up on trying to be more to him than a good friend. Though, to be honest with himself, he'd have to say that he should do the same with Sakura. Though, he doubted he could even be a good friend to her.

"Come on Sakura-chan, lets' spar!" cried Naruto in an overly enthusiastic tone of voice. "No," said Sakura simply. She was cleaning her nails absently when Naruto said. "Why are you..._scared_?" Her right eyebrow twitched. Before she took a stance that obviously said, 'oh no you _didn't_!' with attitude.

Kaita and Sasuke were sparring a good way away from the other two. They had moved the moment that Naruto caught that odd gleam in his eyes. Sasuke was dodging a blow to the head while simultaneously casting a round house kick towards Kaita, whom ducked and sent a fist in the direction of his middle only to have said fist caught in a strong grip. "Raise the stakes," said Sasuke in amusement. Kaitas' eyes were shining as she smirked. "Fine, move to jutsu's... you can use your blood limit... I won't tell." She said in a conspirational whisper, before laughing softly. Sasuke merely smirked. He used a Katon jutsu. She smiled before wiping her face blank of any emotions. She watched the fire ball come towards her in a detached fashion before trying out another part of her blood limit. _Hmm... fire... let's see... Mother nature is a force to be reckoned with. Mother Natures' Fury... I am protected by my mother, she is a fierce being... her children will not be harmed... I am one with mother, I rose from her whom... She protects..._

The fire ball paused in its track, before breaking into pieces and shooting back at the Uchiha who dodged them with some difficulty. Kaita took a deep breath before letting out a gust of air. The fire, instead of growing because of oxygen, dissipated. They didn't notice their two team mates stares intil they turned around. Sakuras' hair was muddied, though she obviously didn't know or else she'd be screaming bloody murder. Naruto had a slight bruise on his f ace, but that would heal in about an hour.

Kaita shook her head. "I don't _even_ want to know," she said. Sasuke turned to her "Want to go get something to eat?", she gave a nod, and they both walked away from the other two. It took a moment to realize that they had been left before their two teammates broke out of their odd trance and saw the backs of the stoic teens. Naruto ran after them, leaving a miffed Sakura.

The cry of, "Can it be RAMEN!" echoed in the Uchiha compound.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do apologize for taking nearly a year to update. I say nearly a year because… it's been a good near nine months. I have had a terrible writers block on this story because of many other ideas in my head. I think that perhaps it would be better if I should load a chapter a month. Then, maybe my busy schedule will allow me to type something worth reading. This chapter will, hopefully, make up for the long wait, and if it doesn't then at least I tried.

Chapter 4: Problem

It had been a month since she last truly saw Naruto, and it was working on Kaita's nerves. In the meantime she had gotten to know pretty much everyone of the rookie nine.

"Kaita-san, please inform your team that they have a mission."

The Hokage had sent an ANBU to retrieve Kaita and she had been dreading the conversation that was apparently going to occur. Though she had no idea what the conversation was to be about, and this time she decided that it was much too pressing to create a shadow clone to do go in her stead. She had decided on wearing a dark green color on this particular day instead of her usual white. She bore the Konoha symbol on her forest green headband, and she had on a green jacket, with a white tank top and a flowing green hakama.

Kaita tilted her head in confusion. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this. Her face remained neutral and her eyes stoic. The Hokage shivered slightly at the expressionless girl.

"Hokage-sama, why did you not tell Kakashi-sensei to inform us that we had a mission?"

Her voice came off respectful and indulgent at the same time.

"Kaita-san, your teammates have a mission, you are not going." Said the Hokage with a despondent sigh.

"Why is that?" asked Kaita impassively. She had wondered when something like this would happen. "Because I am Hokage and I have decided that it would be best that you not go on this mission with them."

"Then why tell me that they have a mission in the first place? Hokage-sama, do you have something against me?" She questioned, but before the Hokage could answer she continued, "Am I not a capable kunoichi? Have I not proven myself time and again?"

The Hokage gulped slightly. Tsunade was somewhat nervous around this particular kunoichi because of the dangerous aura that she presented. This did not mean that she was afraid of the girl, just somewhat nervous. Who wouldn't be? The Tai-Youkai were notorious for their fierce nature, which was an asset to the village.

Then again, there was another reason as to why Tsunade was somewhat nervous around this particular Kunoichi…

"No, I do not find you at fault for anything… You are a capable kunoichi, in fact you are one of the best… however, as Hokage of this village I must think of more than you as an individual, I must think of the safety of everyone who resides within these lands" said Tsunade in a calm voice that belied how she truly felt.

"It's Naruto-kun isn't it?" Kaita questioned in a sad tone of voice. This was an uncharacteristic thing for her to do, so Tsunade stared at her for a moment.

"You don't really have to say anything, Hokage-sama; I suppose I've been crowding him… I don't know. I tried just hanging out with Sasuke-kun, but seeing him with…" Blinking, Kaita caught herself.

"Perhaps… well, Kaita-san, you are going on a mission with your father. This mission is essential to the well being of Konoha, therefore you will not be going on a mission with your teammates, but I thought since you are likely to be about to go meet up with them, that you should give them this scroll and tell them that the Hokage has sent you with their mission."

"Forgive me if I do not believe you Hokage-sama." Said Kaita in annoyance. She knew that it was rude for her to have done that but she didn't care at the moment. "What is their mission?" she asked softly.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't usually do this, but, their mission is to infiltrate a hidden village with Sasuke as a friend, Naruto as a husband and… Sakura as a wife. The two would be newly weds whose family were against their marriage, and Sasuke is to be a friend who helped them to escape their village and therefore is now an S-class Nin. They are to stay in the town and find out various information on a rising group of…"

Kaita zoned out on the rest of what the Hokage was saying and waited until the Hokages' mouth was not moving before she asked what had been bothering her about this particular mission. "So… Naruto and Sakura would have to act like newly weds?"

Tsunade nodded in confirmation.

"So, Naruto asked you to leave me out of it?"

Tsunade once again nodded in confirmation before she stopped in shock and glared at the Tai-Youkai heiress.

"Don't get angry with me just because you were fooled into answering truthfully… without much deceit on my part." Said Kaita bluntly.

Tsunade merely continued to glare.

"I'll be going now," said Kaita as she grabbed the scroll off of the Hokages' desk and disappeared in a puff of smoke and swirling leaves.

She reappeared in the Uchiha compound and walked toward Sasuke's house. "Hey, Kaita-Chan, What are you doing here?" asked a voice from above her head.

"De javu, this seems familiar, oh, I know, it happened a month ago…" said Kaita in a bland voice. 'Though, a month ago he hadn't called me Kaita-_Chan­_, I wonder where that came from?' Thought Kaita with a tad bit of bitter amusement.

The blond seemed to love hanging…err... standing upside down. "Naruto-kun. Come down from the tree." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. She had been opening up to them during her stay in Konoha. She had begun to look at Konoha as a home. Though this should be no surprise considering she had basically built a home there.

He jumped and landed gracefully beside her. "How are you doing, Kaita-Chan?"

She merely glared at him. She had not begun to forget what she had deduced in her meeting today with the Hokage.

Unused to being on the end of her glare, he blinked in confusion. "What did I do?" he questioned.

"You really don't want me around do you? Does my presence disturb you that much? Am I too ugly for your precious eyes? Will my presence hurt your precious _Sakura-Chan_? Is that it? Am I such a horrible person to be around? WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME? I haven't seen you in a month. When I go to spar, its only Sasuke-kun and I that actually shows up." Kaita had finally lost her cool. She had never been so wound up in her entire life. She was always the calm one, the cool one, the one who kept their head on straight, but this was too much.

'Why, oh why, did I have to fall for _him_?' she thought angrily at herself. Calming down she stared at Naruto with something akin to horror on her face. She noticed the hurt that flashed behind his eyes before he gave her a wide grin. 'No, no, _no_! Please don't hide from me again. All that hard work on getting you to loosen up… don't forget that you're in my pack, Naruto…NARUTOOOO!' She thought frantically as she stared into his eyes with its false smile.

"No, Kaita-Chan, we're friends remember." He said with that false cheesy grin. She had the urge to say 'want some bread with that cheese,' but brushed it off as she knew that he was hiding again. It hurt. "Well, I'll see you later…" and he disappeared in a puff of… orange dust.

Kaita sighed painfully before continuing to Sasuke's home. When she reached his door she knocked, and was surprised that the door merely opened. She cautiously walked in and towards the large dining hall of the Uchiha. As she reached the main living area, she noted that the lights were off.

'The only logical thing to do is to turn on the lights' she thought. When she turned them on, there was a moment of silence before suddenly figures stood up simultaneously crying out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAIYA!"

Kaita blinked in surprise. Then she proceeded to look around at the many faces, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and almost all of the rookie nine were standing in the middle of Sasukes' home. She stared at Sasuke for a moment.

This whole thing just oozed of something that Naruto would do, and she hoped to the high heavens that he hadn't planned this, but her hopes were dashed when she saw Sasuke mouth 'dobe' to her.

'Oh, no… Naruto-Kun'

No one had ever really done something so sweet for her. 'I'm such a horrible person…'

Somehow it escaped her mind to give them their mission scroll…

'_Naruto-kun…'_

AN: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter… and though I know it will possibly be torture, probably not as bad as waiting without knowing when I will actually update but…yeah… see you next month.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do hope you haven't gotten bored… I don't know if I'm losing interest in this fic or not… Hopefully I can get an opinion from you readers? Is it terribly boring?

Chapter 5: Why?

She had no idea why she was being such an idiot. She was a Tai-Youkai; she should have kept her cool through everything. Maybe if she had she wouldn't be in this situation… Naruto seemed to have virtually disappeared. The worse part is that she could not find him anywhere. It was at once frustrating, and painful at the same time, because she knew it was her fault anyway. Kaita frowned, '_Where could he be?'_

He wasn't in his apartment, he wasn't in the regular training ground, and she hadn't sensed him in the Forest that surrounded Konoha. Blinking in worry, she walked toward the Hokage monument. '_Maybe he is there?_' she thought hopefully.

That hope was dashed when she noticed that he was not there. Suddenly a thought rushed into her head. The vision of a playground… such a pretty playground, encased her thoughts. With the image permanently shown behind her eyelids with the clarity of a Polaroid picture, she rushed to the playground that he had first brought her to.

She ran through the alleyways that he had pulled her through, then the streets and through an abandoned neighborhood until she reached the playground. Lo and behold he was there. She smiled in a sad sort of relief. "Naruto-kun." She said simply.

He wasn't looking at her. He was swinging on the swing back and forth, with no expression on his countenance. He was… impassive. '_Naruto kun?' _

He looked up suddenly, in mid swing and gave her that smile again. That obscenely fake and heart-wrenching smile. And it was placed upon her. "Nar…" Her sentence was cut off as he jumped off of the swing, and landed gracefully into a crouch before her. "You don't deserve to say my name at the moment."

He was stating a fact. She understood that. She had acted without thought, and she was worried that perhaps the small friendship that she and Naruto had grown would be thrown to the dust by the usually hyperactive male.

"I understand. My actions were rash, but you must understand that everything was building up inside of me… and I had no other outlet. I am terribly sorry. Then again…"

Her normally impassive façade of a mask broken into an expression of hurt.

'Why did I allow myself to get so close?' She thought painfully.

"You told the Hokage to leave me out of the mission… OH!" She said with morbid amusement at her own forgetfulness of the day. She handed the scroll over to Naruto. "Give this to team 7, and we'll talk when you get back… ok?" She hoped by then that she would have completely composed herself.

Naruto sighed before nodding. Kaita then disappeared with a swirl of shadows. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun"

Her voice carried to him even as she herself was gone. And he couldn't help but allow a small smile to touch his lips… He couldn't stay angry at her for long periods of time.

His smile faded as he suddenly noticed a feeling of foreboding. Shrugging it off, he went to where he knew a ruined birthday party to be, so that he could get his other two teammates.

She walked toward her home in silence. She felt in no hurry, and had no reason to rush. It had been several hours, hours in which she had spent in the forest training and blowing off steam and guilt. She was tired. Tired and hoping to visit her uncles in their parts of the compound, then visiting her father to have a… _'Well… our version of father/daughter moment being a heart to heart is somewhat… comical…' _she thought with amusement, but at any rate her family was all she had left.

Well, not necessarily _all_ that she had left but close enough.

Relaxing even further, she didn't notice the strange scent in the air until it literally knocked her down. Her right eye twitched slightly as she wondered if her nose would ever recover from the horrible stench of burning flesh… or was it charred.

She felt, rather than saw, that the remains were not in the process of _just_ _now_ burning, but had _already_ been burned to a crisp.

As she realized just _whose_ flesh had been cooked. She felt her motor skills would need reviving, because the thought sent an intense wave of panic into her system…

'_MY FAMILY!'_ She mentally screamed as she rushed toward the compound. When she reached it, she was unsurprised to see the compound itself was burning…

The flames gave the appearance that the houses were melting, but it also felt like her own skin was burning. That could not be helped because she had run into the compound. Naruto hadn't accepted her apology… at least not verbally anyway, but it wouldn't matter, they couldn't help her because they were on a mission.

'_Why? Where are you?'_ She thought angrily. Painfully.

"FATHER! UNCLE INU! UNCLE NARA!" She called as she ran through the flames ignoring how they licked against her skin, charring, marring, bruising, and burning her skin. She checked first her fathers' home, because his was closer. With a giant leap, she ended on top of the roof. She flipped from the roof into a window. Sighing only to cough up ash, she walked toward her fathers' bedroom. And that is when she noticed that the only part of the compound that was on fire… was her father's part. Wincing she opened the door, only to choke out a gasp at the ghastly sight that greeted her eyes.

It was her father and uncle Inu along with Aunt Kagome… their mangled bodies were burned and destroyed beyond the normal persons recognition. She could smell the fire, but underlying it was the scent of poison.

Snake, venom. She knew it seemed odd that they could be destroyed so easily. She knew that they could have survived, had they not been put on fire. She forced herself to remain indifferent. Perhaps, she could handle it better if she was more objective than… emotional.

With an internal sigh, she walked decided she didn't need to check them any longer. She ran out of her fathers compound and rushed to her other uncles compound, for he was the only one who had any extra children. Her uncle Inuyasha didn't have any children, and her father had had her.

She rushed toward the part of the compound that her uncle had and hoped for all that she was worth that at least _this_ family member would be safe. _'So much for being objective?'_ she thought snidely.

Obviously, Hope _was_ too much to _hope_ for. As she neared her uncles' home she was blown back by the scent of blood. The scent had been kept within the main area of her uncles' compound. Looking down she noticed a seal…

Breaking free of her trance she rushed into her uncle Nara's home and stared in horror at her three cousins and her uncles' mangle, warped, morphed, and… disturbingly twisted bodies…

The faces of her family and their corpse span around her dizzily…

'_Perhaps… I'm not worth enough...'_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope you forgive me for taking so long, it was due to exams and then family problems… oh well. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Understanding

Kaita stared impassively at the vast amount of greener y around her. Nature. It was supposed to be calming. It was supposed to make her blood stop rushing through her ears at such a loud volume that it was deafening her.

Having spent three weeks in the hospital for her injuries brought on by the fires of her compound, she was somewhat relieved to be free enough to sit and enjoy nature. Too bad that she couldn't _enjoy_ nature. Not when the stench of death surrounded her being, and not when the memories firmly implanted into her mind kept playing over and over again.

She closed her eyes in annoyance. '_why am I so weak?'_

She sighed before lying back in the grass. Did mother nature abandon her family? She certainly hoped not. After a moment she noticed that she wasn't alone. "What do you want?" she asked curtly as she saw the pink thing in front of her.

"Umm… I wanted to apologize… for what I don't know, but I wanted to at least… I'm sorry for your… Will you quit staring at me like that?"

If it had been a normal day, a day when she knew that she had family to go to, Kaita would have found this amusing. But as it is, it was not. "I'm not staring at you" said Kaita simply.

"You're making that look again. You know, the one where you look like you want to rip something to shreds… its unnerving."

"Nice to know," said Kaita in a deadpan voice.

"We got back two days ago." Said Sakura, this only got a blank stare from Kaita.

"Look, you're worrying everyone, especially Naruto. I mean he hasn't asked me out once, not that I'm complaining, since your…" Sakura paused. Really, she is usually more tactful than this… at least she thinks so.

Kaita frowned. Then stood and walked away from the clearing and into the village. Sakura was close behind. When they reached the village Kaita disappeared. Sakura blinked in surprise before going to find Sasuke… and Naruto. For wherever Sasuke is during the day, mostly training, there is Naruto. When she reached the training grounds she was glad to find that at least she was right about their location.

Pausing in their spar, Naruto turned around and grinned, though it was slightly forced, at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" He asked in a calm voice. Sakura was once again surprised. So there was no screaming of her name… eh?

"Im fine, Naruto. I think we should take Kaita out for lunch… or maybe just out. She needs to stop dwelling on the past and move toward the future. I mean, it has been nearly a week since it happened and she still hasn't gotten completely over it."

She was confused by the mirror looks of contempt that she was receiving from her teammates. "What?" she asked confused.

"You don't know how idiotic you just made yourself look," said Naruto with a disgusted look on his face.

"She just lost her clan, her _family_ and you're saying she should be over it in a _week_? Have you lost your… mind… then again, have you ever had one in that pink inflatable balloon that you call a head?" Asked Sasuke with a sneer in her direction. It was the most emotion that he had let show that wasn't in tangency with his avenger role.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before walking away from Sakura. Sasuke was right behind him. Pausing in step Naruto tilted his head over his shoulder, "As much as I love you Sakura, Sasuke is right about your actions."

With that both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves. '_When did they learn to do that?'_ was Sakura's stray thought. With a growl of annoyance, Sakura made her way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Hey, Forehead girl, wassup?" said Ino as she came from behind the counter. She had already checked on all of the flowers. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Ino frowned in confusion. "Do you think I'm the right person to be asking that question?"

"Shut Up Ino-pig!! I really need to know." Yelled Sakura in annoyance. Ino glared at her. "I was being serious. Why would you ask me that?"

Sakura sighed before telling Ino all of what had transpired with her and her teammates. Ino stared contemplatingly before sighing, "I don't think You're an idiot. I think you're just a bit ignorant and therefore unintentionally insensitive."

Sakura blinked slightly. "You mind… repeating that in a language that I can understand."

Ino rolled her eyes. "You don't know what it feels like to lose your family in a short amount of time and thus don't know what reaction is the right one in this situation."

Sakura sighed for a moment before saying, "Okay, repeat that, one more time and in a shorter sentence"

Ino growled slightly before turning around and grabbing a few flowers together, "Here." She shoved them into Sakura's hands, "Go and apologize to her for being your cruel self."

Sakura glared at her in annoyance and anger, "I'm not cruel, and I'm not stupid! I just wanted you to quit trying to act so intelligent and self-righteous! I'm not going to apologize to her either, because I didn't do anything!"

Sakura threw the flowers at Ino before stomping off in a huff.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and Sasuke had found Kaita sitting in the park on the swings. She was staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face. "Kaita-chan?"

She glanced up, "Ohayou" she muttered before turning her attention back to swinging back and forth.

"You want to spar?" asked Sasuke, he knew that it would only be temporary but at least she could lose herself for a while. She shook her head. "No," she said with a frown on her face as she swung back and forth on the swing. "I don't feel like doing anything," she said in a whisper.

"Not even revenge?" asked, surprisingly, Naruto. Both Kaita and Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. "What? I'm not allowed to think like that or something?"

Kaita shook her head in bitter amusement, "Naruto-kun, I only remember the smell of sulfur blood and snake venom."

They were silent for a while before Kaita broke the silence, "So, did your mission go well?"

Sasuke noticed the tone of her voice but let it slide.

"Yeah, it went okay, it was kind of difficult working with Sakura when she would always flirt with Sasuke," said Naruto, "I think they began to suspect us somewhere near the end, because Sakura tried to kiss Sasuke…"

Sasuke shook his head in disgust and annoyance, "she almost blew our cover… despite everything, she's not a very good actress."

Kaita sighed before standing from the swing and walking toward the village market, "So, anyone up for some Ramen?"

Naruto practically dragged his two teammates to the Ichiraku's ramen.

As they sat there with Naruto who ordered enough Ramen to feed a small army while simultaneously talking about the mission, Kaita looked over at Sasuke who was giving her a knowing look. She gave a small smile and nodded. He returned the nod.

There was understanding in his gaze and she was glad that at least these two knew somewhat how she felt. With a sigh she leaned her head against the platform of the Ramen shop.

Why was it she was more so at peace with her boys than with nature?

With a last sigh and a small smile, her eyes closed and the drone of Naruto faded into the background as she fell asleep. Her last thought…

'_My Boys'_


	7. Chapter 7

AN: After some extreme thought, I decided that, in light of my writers black, I'll just go with the flow despite my initial plot. That, and I'm leaving this as the last chapter, no matter how it ends. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far, and I thank all that have reviewed.

Chapter 7: The Mission

"You have a mission." Kaita stared impassively at the Hokage as her two packmates, Kaka-sensei, and the…pink _thing_ stood behind her_._ She still didn't quite trust the Hokage. There had to be some strange reason as to just _how_ the snake managed to kill her family without anyone in the whole _village_ noticing but her.

Then again, considering that she, _herself,_ had merely smelled sulfur and snake venom. However, she had a very clear idea, now anyway, of who exactly it was that destroyed her life. Idiotic Snake, how dare he take her family away from her?

"This mission involves the delivery of a scroll. It is impertinent that this scroll does not fall into the wrong hands, it contains vital information to the success of this village."

The assembled ninja merely continued to stare at her. Waiting for her to complete her briefing, but as it seemed that she was not going to continue, they began to get edgy. Tsunade noticed the suspicious look that she was getting from Kaita, but completely disregarded it in favor of looking calculatingly into each of their eyes.

"I chose Team Kakashi, because you are all Chuunin, if not Juunin and ANBU level ninja."

Each of the ninja present noticed that she had called them, Team Kakashi, but hadn't questioned it. In fact, Tsunade was staring expectantly at Naruto, waiting for his outburst. However, it was Sasuke who spoke up. "Hokage-sama, who are we to deliver this scroll to?"

She nodded, "I wondered how long it would take for one of you to ask that particular question. You will be delivering this particular scroll to the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. However, there is another scroll included." she paused to pull out another scroll, "_This_ scroll is exclusively for Jiraiya-sama. He was last seen in the village hidden in the waves."

Kaita frowned, 'what exactly is this woman up to?'

Surely there wasn't an ulterior motive? _Surely_ the hokage had an explanation.

_Surely_.

"Will _all_ of us be on this mission, Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura as she stared balefully in Kaita's direction. She somehow hoped with all of her might that the other girl would be sent somewhere opposite of her and her Sasuke-kun.

"Of Course. You are all a part of Team Kakashi, and Kaita is already aware of the team mechanics and battle tactics… I care not which one you deliver first. Leave out tomorrow, use today to prepare."

Seeing that they were still staring at her, she sighed before glaring at them.

"Dismissed."

Within seconds everyone had dispersed, except Sakura who had to use the door because she wasn't so good with teleportation.

Kaita made her way to her house. Her home was the only untouched area of the compound, how ironic. How _convenient._ She was almost near her house when someone grabbed her shoulder. Surprised, she grabbed the hand and slammed the body over her shoulder and into the ground in front of her, before holding a kunai to the persons throat.

"Na… ruto-kun?" She stared incredulously at the blond, "What do you want?" She questioned him as she helped him to his feet and dusted him off. "Sasuke and I were wondering if you wanted to move into the Uchiha compound?"

'_Me?' _

Seeing that she was speechless, he continued, "I'm going to, because Sasuke-kun is lonely, but he wants you to come as well. We can be one happy family."

'_Family? My Packmates. _I'm not so alone… How could I have forgotten?'

The thought ran through her brain in flashing lights. "I…"

Naruto frowned, "Do you not want us as family?" She stared uncomprehendingly at him, which was very uncharacteristically. Naruto sighed and began to turn around.

"I'll… move in… I just…. Forgot momentarily that I still had _family_ left."

Naruto grinned, before grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the Uchiha compound. "Naruto, Naruto…_Narutoooo!"_

He completely ignored her calling of his name. Until, he got to Sasuke's house and beat on the door in excitement. When Sasuke opened the door with a quirked eyebrow at his somewhat unexpected guests, he had the pleasure of seeing an annoyed Kaita bop Naruto on the head with the handle of her Kunai.

"Ow!! What was that for?!"

She glared at him, "Do I _look_ like I would want to be dragged halfway across the village? I don't even have my supplies packed."

Sasuke smirked amusedly before turning around and walking back into his house. Both she and Naruto followed him into the house, because _really_, Kaita did _not_ feel like going back to her previous home. She refused to go back now, even if she _could_ teleport just as easily, she figured she'd wait a while.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you think about this mission?"

Kaita couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it. Considering the fact that it had only been three weeks since her family was killed, she was still a little out of character. She worried more.

Things didn't add up. She knew for a fact that, though they rarely ever _really_ added up, that the odd death of her family, _murder_ of her family, did not fit their character at all. It bothered her, she knew that this was the life of a ninja, enemies, allies, and the lines that blur, but she also knew that the death of her blood family was never going to stop bothering her.

A sudden thought flushed through her brain, 'I'm the _last_ of my clan!'

Naruto and Sasuke both noticed her sudden frozen state and began to worry. "What's wrong, Kaita-chan?" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, and she felt a sense of déjà vu before shrugging his hand off and looking at both of them, dead in the eyes.

"I'm…" She paused as a thought hit her, "We're the last of our prospective clans!"

It was true. There was no other Uzimaki, Tai-Youkai, or Uchiha, rather, _sane_ Uchiha.

They stared at her for a moment, before nodding. They had obviously thought of this before. She wondered, however, if they had thought of it as more than _just_ a fact. Did they not see the problem? Even if it would be seen as honorable to be remembered by the village, memories _fade_ without a reminder, without someone with the same features, the same last name, _something_ to remind the brain.

She didn't want to be remembered as a _name_. But as a hero on the stone, all that would be remembered was a _name_ because those that can put a face to the name, eventually _die!_ Then what? She was just another name, a faceless name that would mean _nothing_ to the person reading it. Her name would inspire no interest, no memory, no care…

She didn't want that. She _didn't._ Why did this bother her so?

As she glanced at them, and their confusion, she just _knew._ It was because of _them_. She didn't want them to be remembered as a faceless name _either._ They deserved _better_ than to be an overlooked name on a stone full of faceless names of the past, _heroes_ of the past that were remembered by other faceless names that aren't _their_ anymore, because they _too_ are on the stone.

How would she do it? How would _they_ do it?

"Naruto-kun, do you know of the 'Memorial Stone'?"

He gave her an odd look. What ninja _didn't_ know of the 'Memorial Stone'? He shared a concerned look with Sasuke before they both looked at her as if she had grown slimy green arms and an anvil shaped head.

"Ye…s," replied Naruto slowly. She knew he thought, they thought, that she was losing her mind. Maybe they thought the grief of losing her family was getting to her, _maybe_ it was, but that wasn't what stemmed this topic.

"I don't want our names to be on it."

They gave her a funny look. "Neither do we," said Sasuke, "Not for a _very_ long time." They didn't know what she was getting at, but she didn't care at that point. They would understand eventually, _hopefully._ She sighed before the events of the passed month or so caught up with her, and she slowly fell to her knees in helplessness.

'I feel _weak._'

"_Tai-youkai Kaita, and my business is my own,"_

"_Why did you send a clone to follow that juunin. You do know that you will be found out," _

"_You don't know what you are talking about," __Who you are talking to..._

"_Hey, why did you come here?"_

"_My family, they need a place to live…"_

"_Don't jump into things, with people you don't know"_

"_If you continue to talk, I will hurt you."_

"_You... You won?"_

She had been so ready to believe that she had made the right choice. Thinking that she was so _smart,_ so _strong_… it was all a _lie._ Distantly she heard Sasuke and Naruto calling her name, maybe they were picking her up too, but she just felt _numb. _The memories continued, _taunting_ her.

_I do not wish to touch that hand... I refuse to touch that hand... Naruto likes this... pink haired... thing...with the tooo bright smile and the annoyingly 'puke' green eyes... Naruto..._

_Leave Sakura-chan alone, Kaita_

_you can't just stop love..._

_I know_

_Kaita-san, your teammates have a mission, you are not going_

_Why is that_

"_FATHER! UNCLE INU! UNCLE NARA!"_

_The faces of her family and their corpse span around her dizzily…_

'_Perhaps… I'm not worth enough...'_

Sasuke picked her up and carried her to the couch, Naruto took off her shoes and placed them at the door before returning to her side. "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke shook his head, his eyes dark with worry. "I don't know."

Naruto sighed, "What did she mean by asking me about the Monument? And of _course_ we don't want our names on the stone yet. I'm beginning to think that she's losing it, Sasuke-kun. I'm… scared for her."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, signaling that he felt the same way. His brow creased in thought. "Dobe, I think I know what she meant." Naruto looked up curiously, "yea?" Sasuke nodded, then smiled a curious smile, "She cares a great deal for us." Naruto stared at Sasuke, and despite the fact that he wasn't _stupid_ he just couldn't comprehend what Sasuke meant. "Of course she does, but what do you _mean?_"

Sasuke sighed inwardly, "I _mean_ that…" he paused for a moment, "Naruto, you remember our latest visit to the Memorial Stone?" Naruto nodded, "You remember the names that you read off of the stone?" Naruto paused. It was only a minute pause, "_Few_." Sasuke nodded, "Do those _few_ have any meaning to you? Do they have faces? Do they inspire any actual feeling than distant respect and indifference?"

Naruto shook his head, but he understood now. However, "Why did she point out the fact that we were the last of our clans?" Sasuke frowned, "that's going to take a little more 'think' time, time that we do _not_ have at the moment. You go get her supplies for her, and I'll go make some Oden. She likes Oden, even if she wont admit it."

Naruto nodded before disappearing in orange dust. His signature teleport. Sasuke shook his head in amusement. He felt so out of character now. Sighing he went to the kitchen and began preparing her favorite meal.

Kaita sighed as she opened her eyes. She felt so listless… so _tired,_ so _worthless_. 'Why can't I shake this feeling?' Sitting up, she noted that they must have put her on the couch. She looked around the apartment from her perch upon the couch, rather, the _house._

She looked around curiously. "Kaita-chan, we're in the kitchen." She nodded in response, though she knew that they didn't, couldn't, see her. She stood and walked into the kitchen and perched upon the chair nearest Naruto. Sasuke was still at the stove.

She blinked, then smirked, "You'd make a good wife, Sasuke-_chan_."

She saw how he froze, then killing intent the size of five Grand Canions rose and she ducked the oncoming pot of hot Oden and reached up a chakara covered palm and caught it before it could go passed the point of no return. Even she drew the line at eating off the floor, no matter _how_ much she loved the dish.

Carefully, she placed the pot on the counter. "Tsk, tsk, Sasu-chan, no temper tantrums! It's not _lady like_!" She heard him growl, but didn't care, as the growl was sent at the laughing blond. More like, _howling_ with laughter blond.

She smirked at them both. Sasuke was glowering, "see if I bother to cook you two anything ever again."

Her smirk dropped. "Awe, is poor Sasu-chan _sulking._" She ducked oncoming chopsticks, and various other utensils, she looked to see Naruto doing the same. "I'm sorry Sasu-kun, I couldn't _resist_."

The projectile objects stopped. They all shared a laugh before sitting down to eat, like _civilized_ ninja.

Kaita sighed as she made her way toward the Hokage's office to pick up the scrolls that they would be delivering. She had woken up quite early that morning, and made breakfast for _her_ boys. She had then proceeded to cast a preservation jutsu on the food so that they could actually _eat_ the food when they woke.

She teleported to the Hokage's door, and knocked. There was no answer, but an incredibly loud snore led her to believe that the Hokage was in fact in her office. Quirking an eyebrow, she made her way into the office, glad that the door didn't squeak. She walked closer to the Hokage, there was no point in hiding her presence, as the Hokage, Tsunade-sama was asleep…_still._

"Hokage-sama."

This only received a mumble of 'go away brat, Im sleeping.' "Tsunade-sama!" She said louder. 'Hangovers _suck Butt!_' was the only reply, a reply that caused Kaita's eyebrow to rise. Smirking, Kaita walked over to the Hokage and whispered, "Jiraiya-sama has stolen your hidden stash, Tsunade."

The Hokage rose immediately, killer intent so intense that Kaita almost couldn't breath. Then it was released as the Hokage momentarily gained a confused look on her face. "Oh, it's you." Said Tsunade as she _finally_ noticed Kaita.

"I'm here to pick up our scrolls."

The Hokage nodded before handing them to her. "You remember your mission?"

Kaita nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama, we do."

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke, _green_ smoke. The Hokage sighed. '_Brats_'

She waited for everyone at the front gate. That was where they usually met when they had a mission. "Ah, you're on time, Hatake-san." He gave her a strange look before turning and leaning against the gate. "Oh, come on Kaka-sensei, you cant take a joke?"

He stared at her for a moment, "you don't _joke._" He stated simply. She sighed before regaining her impassive façade, "True enough."

Sakura arrived next, did a double take because Kakashi-sensei was there, then she leaned against the wall beside him. Naruto and Sasuke materialized moments later in front of the other three. "Thanks for Breakfast, Kaita-chan!" said an enthusiastic Naruto. She smiled in reply, and Sasuke gave her a nod to indicate that he too was appreciative. "My _pleasure._" She said.

Then they were off. They unanimously decided that they would go to the land of the wave before going to Sand, because if sources were correct, Jiraiya never stayed in one place for too long. Besides, Wave was closer.

"I cant wait to see Inari, can you Kaka-sensei? I bet he's grown." Said Naruto with a pleasant look on his face. Kaita glanced at Sasuke, she and Sasuke were in the back and Naruto and Kakashi were in the front, and Sakura was in the middle, they were in hour-glass formation.

"I'm sure he has," said Kakashi as he also kept track of their surroundings. They had been travelling for a good hour or so, when suddenly there was a shuffle in the woods off the path that they were on, and a barrage of kunai and shuriken were thrown their way. Being the experienced and seasoned ninja that they were, they dodged.

"_finally, you leave the village._"

Frowning, Kaita knew who that was. Her eyes widened, "Everyone, _duck_."

Each ninja ducked and dodged to their perspective places as more weapons came flying out of the trees. Finally, the figure came out with a smirk. "_I bet you want to know who I am?"_

Kaita growled, "I _know_ who you are! My question is why you didn't just stay where you belong, Shadow!" Her teammates stared at her in confusion, she knew this guy?

"_Mother nature wanted redemption for her being misused."_

The figure smirked in her direction. Her breathing increased as her eyes widened, '_**No!**_**'**

"_Oh, yes, my dear, yes in __deed_."

Her teammates stared at the guy with caution and suspicion, though they weren't sure as to what he was saying 'yes' to. "You read minds now?" said Kaita snidely. The figure no distinguishable features, but she could just _feel_ his smirk. "Shadow, you don't know how much I really _hate_ you."

Shadow smirked, "_Did you know that your aunt Kagome has the sweetest scream? The tangiest fear? I wish I could _taste_ it again."_

Kaita's eyes widened before narrowing, "You've associated yourself with the _Snake_ of all people?" Both she and her teammates, minus Sakura who fainted at the killing intent rolling off of both ninja, were prepared to battle.

Shadow didn't reply to that, "_Your uncle Inuyasha could do nothing to stop the flow of poison through her blood stream, in his immense grief, he felt it best to run his heart into my fire dagger… you remember that don't you?"_

Her narrowed eyes turned liquid red, she hardly noticed Naruto's eyes turning indigo, or Sasuke's Sharingan appearing. "I'll **kill ****You!****" ** She growled angrily, but she didn't move. Shadow laughed huskily, "_ That's what your father said, that's what your uncle said, and where were you then? Hmm…? Where was the Great Tai-Youkai Kaita? _

_Does it matter, no… besides… it was heaven to my ears to hear your father plead and beg, and see him on his knees, 'Leave my daughter be! She's all I have left, leave her…' It amused me that he had no idea that You were the very reason that he was killed… never back out of a deal without killing the one you're leaving… mistake on your part."_

She stared at him, she knew it was true, and as unbelieveable as it sounded, she knew that her father would react like that… She knew because she was there when her mom died, she saw his heartbroken reactions, she saw it all…

'All my fault… my fault… my fault…'

"You've just sealed your _fate_!" Came a voice.

It wasn't her, that voice. That voice came from… She looked up… "Naru-kun, Sasu-kun…"

Sasuke looked over to her from his position beside Naruto, "We don't want your name on the stone either." She grinned as she understood their cryptic message. "Indeed," she said as she came back to herself.

"Let's _do_ this!"

The three of them took triangle position, leaving Kakashi to protect Sakura. Shadow smirked, "_Ah, you've decided to take me head on… three against one… how unfair. Have you become so weak as to be reliant on those two…? Damsel in distress are we-"_

He blocked a punch from Naruto, before ducking below a kick from Sasuke, then he dodged to the side as Kaita aimed an upper cut to his chin, quickly they reformatted their battle positions, and Kaita instinctually called upon the wind, however she frowned as nothing happened, regrouping she ducked a kunai and then stabbed her own Kunai into Shadow, who then did replacement technique with…

Quickly she pulled her Kunai back as she saw that he had traded places with Naruto, and turned to block the fire dagger from harming Naruto and she. She smirked as Sasuke landed a hit on Shadows head causing him to be thrown several meters away from them.

Jumping into action she rushed toward Shadow, "Die!" She screamed as she threw shadow shuriken toward him and then teleported behind him, "What did you do to mother nature?!" She screeched in his ear as she stabbed him in the arm, "What _lies_ have you told her?_" _She kicked him in the stomach.

Naruto was watching, she was almost too hard to trace, he noted. Sasuke noticed the same thing, "She's pissed…" said Naruto simply. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Who _wouldn't_ be?"

They had both decided to let her take over, and offer assistance if she should need it. They both tensed as they noticed that they had an audience.

"_Didn't think I'd come _alone_ did you, Kai-chan!?"_ Shadow cackled while spitting out blood.

Tayuya sighed as she dealt with the Blond ninja while Kidomaru dealt with the brunette.

Kaita shrugged, "Two henchmen are not going to take down my packmates," She then proceeded to call on the wind again, 'please mother, he killed my family…'

Shadow chuckled, " Shadow cackled while spitting out blood.

Tayuya sighed as she dealt with the Blond ninja while Kidomaru dealt with the brunette.

Kaita shrugged, "Two henchmen are not going to take down my packmates," She then proceeded to call on the wind again, 'please mother, he killed my family…'

Shadow chuckled, "_You suck,"_

Kaita blinked, then smirked as she felt the energy moving through her body, around her body… 'thank you mother'

"You dead."

Shadow's eyes widened, then he blew up into random chunks as the wind forcefully overfilled his body.

She felt a gentle caress of wind, and sighed.

Naruto and Sasuke had finished their battles. Sighing, they continued their mission.

"The Mission was a complete success, Hokage-sama," said Kakashi as they reported to the Hokage. Once they finished Kaita, Sasuke, and Naruto made their way home, and Sakura was left glaring into space.

Kaita let out a sigh as she went to the kitchen. "Hey, guys… How are we going to add to our clan?" Not hearing anything in reply, she tensed and turned around…

Only to see two identical smirks.

'Oh boy…'

End

AN: I hope you've enjoyed it. Cause I'm done.


End file.
